The Element of Surprise
by Junkie4Life
Summary: With Rory in Washington, and Sookie still on her honeymoon, Lorelai has no one to turn to for company, and her loneliness brings up a feeling she's always pushed aside...


Name: Bridget  
  
Email: dance_angel008@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG/PG13 ish (kiss, mild swearing)  
  
Title: The Element of Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the characters or anything associated with Gilmore Girls.  
  
Feedback: Please? Pretty please? This is my first fan fic, so there is definitely room for some improvement!  
  
The sun shined through the crack in the curtains and across the kitchen, and Lorelai shuffled sleepily in. She sighed unhappily. Rory had been gone for only 3 days, and she could barely stand being alone in the house. It might have been less lonely if she could go to Luke's for company. Ever since she had been there before Sookie's wedding and Luke had snapped at her, she couldn't bring herself to go back. She really did regret the whole argument, and now that Rory was gone, and with Sookie on her honeymoon, she had no one to turn to. She missed him. Not to mention her necessary daily overdose of coffee. There was nothing like Luke's coffee, and only Luke had those coffee cups that could hold an amount of coffee that lasted her more than 3 seconds on a stressful morning. Lorelai sighed once more and switched on her own coffee pot.  
  
As the coffee pot gurgled, she sat at the kitchen table to think, but she couldn't think of anything but Luke. His warm eyes, knowing smirk, and STUPID baseball cap filled her head, and as much as she tried, and even with the coffee's aide, she couldn't forget him. She quickly switched the radio on to sing along to. Maybe that would help.  
  
"Why do have to go and make things so complicated? (I see the way you're) acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Luke meandered around his diner, absently wiping tables. Jess watched him from the doorway, smirking, mulling over the many insults he had to pick from. Luke saw him standing there and knew he was about to make yet another comment about Lorelai. Jess kept saying he was in love with her. Luke continued to deny it. "Get out of my face Jess!" he had spat earlier. Seeing him smirking, Luke's anger rose. "Just take orders and leave me alone!" Luke snapped gruffly. "Good morning to you too, Mary Sunshine." Jess mumbled. He walked over to a table, shaking his head. Running his hand through his hair carelessly, he turned to his first customers of the morning.  
  
Luke slammed his rag down on the counter. He didn't know what he was waiting for from Lorelai. She had apologized. He just...wanted something more. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what. He sighed to himself and began making the morning coffee. I should forget about Lorelai, he thought bitterly. We should just forget about each other. But even as he thought this, he knew he couldn't. Ever.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Hours later, it was nearly lunchtime. Lorelai listlessly wandered into the kitchen once more to make herself a sandwich. Luke possessed her. She couldn't get rid of her guilt, or the feelings that she wanted him back. She wanted him for company. The fact that I'm totally acting like a lovesick teenager doesn't mean I'm in love with Luke...I just miss him, she kept telling herself. Loving Luke? "What a stupid idea," she mumbled. But as she said it out loud, she realized maybe it wasn't that stupid. What am I thinking? she asked herself. Shut up Lorelai.  
  
But then, almost unconsciously, she turned walked out of the kitchen, and out the front door, slamming it behind her.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Luke's was busy in the morning. After the rush, Jess had retreated upstairs after the morning rush, and started another book. Luke was left alone in the diner with his thoughts and the half hour before the lunch rush. He sat tiredly behind the counter. He shut his eyes and tried to shut out all memories of Lorelai. It had been easy when he had orders to remember. Now, with absolutely nothing to do, he faced his thoughts again.  
  
He began to daydream. He saw her walking into the diner, smiling. Then he blinked and realized she really was walking into the diner. She wasn't smiling, but this was a start. His heart raced nervously. Why the hell am I nervous?, he asked himself. A better question is, why I am I sitting her daydreaming about her? What kind of lunatic does this? He shook his head. Then he remembered Lorelai was standing before him. He hardened at the memory of Lorelai's harsh words the night of the accident. "What do you want?" he snapped gruffly.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Lorelai stared at him for a second, disappointed. She had hoped...well, she don't know what exactly she was hoping for, but it was obvious that nothing had changed and that he was still as angry with her as before. She didn't know what she had been thinking. "Coffee," she responded. "Caffeine withdrawal could kill a girl, you know," she joked, but sounding kind of dejected. Luke turned wordlessly, filled her cup, and walked away. Lorelai felt a pang of sadness and opened her mouth to call him back over, and then decided against it.  
  
As she watched his retreating back, she realized that even if she had called for him, he probably would have ignored her anyway. And she sensed their friendship slipping away.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Lorelai stayed home for the rest of the week, thinking of Rory and trying to forget Luke.  
  
On the 4th of July, Lorelai prepared to head over the Stars Hollow's annual festival. She was so bored and numb to her feelings she decided to subject herself to Ms. Patty's probing questions and Taylor's ridiculous speeches. She put on some jeans and a black tee, shoved her feet into a pair of Rory's flip-flops, and headed towards the center of town. But before she reached the gazebo, she conveniently took a small detour by Luke's. Just for exercise, she told herself. _________________________________________________________  
  
Luke looked up and saw Lorelai shuffling past the window. He watched her walk away. She looked a little depressed. Maybe I should comfort her or something, he thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought from his head. But as she walked down the street, he knew where she was going ....the fireworks...it was nearly dark on the 4th of July...and in a daze, he got up, walked out, and followed her.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"LORELAI!" Luke yelled loudly. Half the street turned and stared. Luke turned red as Lorelai turned around looking wary. When Luke said nothing, she shook her head and turned around again, heading towards the gazebo. Luke walked a few feet behind her the whole way, until suddenly Lorelai turned.  
  
"I know it's not technically considered stalking unless you hide, but you're coming pretty damn close. So you can either continue walking behind me, and looking very much like a stalker, or you can listen to what I have to say, and then you can tell me what you wanna say." She rambled. Behind her, fireworks exploded above the gazebo, glittering in the now-dark sky.  
  
"Lorelai..."Luke tried to interrupt  
  
"Look, Luke, I know I was stupid, but I hate us being like this. I mean, the fight was just stupid. I don't want you to go to hell. You'll get all hot and sweaty, and you'll have to take off your flannel because you'll sweat, and then the cap will go too, and the whole backwards-cap look will be ruined and-"  
  
"LORELAI!" Luke yelled over the roar of the fireworks.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it alright? C'mon, I miss your coffee in the morning. Plus, I missed Danish day because of this fight. I never miss a Danish day! I could pass out from the lack of the sugar-caffeine combo by body craves each week! Please just tell me you forgive me and-"  
  
"LORELAI! As much as I would love to listen to your rant all night long I have more important things to do!" Luke yelled.  
  
"Really? Like what? Because I might think otherwise since you can spend your time following me here." asked Lorelai snappishly. When he didn't answer her, she turned around again to watch the fireworks. They were standing in the middle of the road, but she didn't notice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke start walking away to the right. She sighed as she realized what her problem is. She loved him. And now he was leaving her, just like Chris had. A silent tear dripped down her cheek as she turned her attention back to the sky.  
  
Suddenly, Luke snuck up around her, wrapped his arms around her waist and bravely pressed his lips hard against hers. Surprised, Lorelai slowly reacted, kissing him softly. His hands slid down to her hips, hers on his back. Lorelai felt warmth all over her body and pressed up hard against him, kissing him still. When their kiss broke apart. Luke whispered softly, "Like this." Lorelai looked at him, surprised, but happy. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Luke looked down at Lorelai. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her. He wanted to slap himself. This is what he wanted, but he knew this wasn't what she had in mind. Shaking his head he stuttered, "I....just....I don't...." Lorelai looked up at him, grinning. "Luke?" "Yeah?" he asked warily, knowing she would tease him about this for years. "Shut up." And as Lorelai pressed her lips to his, it was his turn to be surprised.  
  
THE END 


End file.
